Observation
by SailorStrut
Summary: Challenge: Write a drabble about New Vegas in under ten minutes. Game spoilers! A newcomer to Vegas learns about The Courier. Hints of Courier/Benny.


Eli Fields only wanted three things in the world—a pocketful of poker chips, a bottle of whiskey, and a hot broad wiggling in his lap. Laboring in the desert all day, picking up tin cans and pencils and selling them for a few caps was boring work, but scavenging paid well and it allowed him to finally take a vacation. Time to get lucky in New Vegas.

He had four casinos to choose from when entering. No one went into the Lucky 38, so that was out. He hated those freaks in masks, and no way would he sip any of that champagne shit they served. No Ultra-Luxe then. Gomorrah was filled with the vice he desired, but he wanted to save those lovely ladies for later. So it was off to Tops for a few drinks and a chance to hear some old-time accents.

He took a seat at one of the bars and ordered a bottle of whiskey, glancing around. The place was fairly mellow—the Chairmen were all milling around, helping other gamblers and making sure no weapons were brandished. It was still early, so the nightlife hadn't picked up yet. However, there was one person of interest. A young woman who looked to be in her twenties was sitting at the end of the bar, sipping a glass of wine with such refinement Eli almost did a double-take. Her attire didn't exactly match her classy drink-worn leather armor, and a strange cyber-dog sitting on the ground next to her. Sure, she was a bit odd; it was Vegas, after all. But she was also one tasty little dish, and a girl who could dress like that in public must know some kinky tricks in the bedroom.

Before he got a chance to order her a drink, a man in an NCR uniform grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head slowly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea who that is?"

"A good-looking broad with a weird pet and a leather fetish."

The NCR officer shook his head once more, looking astounded. "That's the Courier. Well, she was one anyway, until she took over Vegas."

"Took over Vegas?" This was news. "Nah, the ruler of Vegas is that Mr. House asshole."

"Not anymore. She killed him. Got the allegiance of the Three Families. Became the first female member of the Kings. The Great Khans love her, the Boomers practically idolize her, hell even we're not against her. She's ruthless, but she's fair, and seems to care about the people around here. Don't cross her though—she doesn't miss with that rifle of hers. You'll be a pile of goo if you piss her off."

Eli wasn't exactly pleased, but his annoyance gave way to curiosity as he saw what looked like one of the Chairmen walk over and murmur lowly to her. She waved her hand, brushing it off, while the man stood there, arms crossed and face sour. Whatever was going on was a secondary option—he _wanted_ her attention, and she wasn't giving it to him.

"You coulda just said she already had a guy, saved yourself a whole speech."

The soldier blinked, then shrugged. "That's Benny. Leader of the Chairmen. I've heard so many things about their relationship I don't even try keeping track anymore. As far as I know, the first time they met, he shot her in the head and stole something from her. She tracked him down, seduced him, and he fled to Caesar's Legion with the stolen item in tow. She retrieved the item from the Legion, and spared Benny a _second_ time. He planned to get far away from New Vegas, maybe head east, but she wouldn't let him. Tracked him down again, re-instated him as head of the family, and used him as a right-hand man. Some say she wants him to realize how much power she has, and that he was the catalyst to it. Others think they fell in love, and she couldn't bear to hurt him. Truth's probably in the middle somewhere."

Eli had heard enough. "You're one yappy guy, y'know that? But thanks anyway man, I don't like competing for a girl's attention."

"No problem. Give her a little respect—you'll see her likeness all over the wasteland soon enough."

With a small nod, Eli decided it was best to boogie out of the Tops for the moment, find a girl with a warm smile and lovely body over at Gomorrah. As he left though, that Courier flashed through his mind once again. How a lovely young woman could single-handedly take over the most powerful city in this part of the wasteland, he would never understand.

But that was New Vegas after all.


End file.
